


You Got It Bad

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t give a damn about conversation…that has to be wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Usher song. Eternal thanks to [](http://elekanahmen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elekanahmen.livejournal.com/) **elekanahmen**  who took me on my first RP journey. I took that and reworked it into  this story so she gets lots of hugs and major credit as my data assistant. Thank you so much.

Emily rang the doorbell, running her fingers through her hair. She wondered if the time would ever come for she and Hotch to exchange keys. She thought of giving him hers but felt she would wait until she got one. Silly, probably, but Emily found herself unsure. She was happy but still unsure. Hotch pulled the door open. He wore pressed slacks and a dress shirt, though he rolled up the sleeves. His feet were bare and that made her smile.

 

“Business casual?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

 

“I just got in,” Hotch replied. “I rolled up my sleeves.”

 

“It’s Saturday, Hotch.”

 

“Get in here, sassy pants.” He pulled her in gently, closing the door. “Can I get you a drink?”

 

“Do you still have that blueberry vodka?” Emily asked.

 

“Since you're the only one who drinks it, yes ma'am I do.”

 

“I’ll have a blueberry press.” Emily followed him into his kitchen.

 

“You know I thought about you today.” Hotch said as he mixed her drink. He looked at her wearing a smile.

 

“Just once; I got you trumped. For me it was at least three or four times.”

 

He handed her the blueberry press and made a Jack and Coke for himself. He wasn’t sure he would even tell her that he thought of her, not that he had to tell Emily things. She knew, always, and that felt so good. While there were still things to reveal, more things than Hotch cared to think about, she frequently read him like a good suspense novel.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Emily sipped her drink.

 

“Do you remember that time in the car, in Columbia? Work should have been the only thing on my mind but you were changing in the back seat. I lost all concentration on everything but that rearview mirror. I can't even take a long drive these days without thinking about it.”

 

“Really?” she had to grin, as they weren’t even a couple in Columbia. Emily did not plan to bring that up as it felt like things were about to get good. “You know I could do that again…without the mirror or any multitasking.”

 

“If clothes come off, Emily Prentiss, I do not want new ones to replace them.”

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Emily walked into the living room, taking the remote from the coffee table. “Just hit pause when you want me to stop.”

 

Hotch took the remote from her hands, put it back in its place. 

 

“Nothing on TV is as fascinating as what’s right in front of me.”

 

Emily laughed. She put down her drink, shrugged out of her jacket and bit her lip. Hotch loved how sexy she looked biting her lip. He didn’t know exactly what she was thinking about but he could guess. Surely, it was the same thing he was. Hotch wrapped his arms around her, moving them over to the couch.

 

“Tell me if it’s horrible, baby,” he murmured between kisses. “Tell me if it’s wrong that I want you as much as I do. I don’t even give a damn about conversation…that has to be wrong.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with it.” Emily dipped her head to nibble on his neck, liking that it always made Hotch moan.

 

“Are you sure? I'm not that sure that I'm sure.”

 

“You're not sure?” Emily started unbuttoning her shirt. “You don’t want me to take off my clothes, Hotch?”

 

“Oh no, I'm sure about that.” he pulled her closer, felt her body so soft against his. “A blind man would want you naked, Em. Should I just shut up? I think too much sometimes and I don’t want to think, I just want you.”

 

Emily kissed him slowly, running her tongue along his lips and her fingers through his hair. She pushed him into a sitting position, standing and straddling his knees. The shirt came off and hit the floor.

 

“You want me?” she asked, her hands moving across her breasts and her bare stomach.

 

“Yes,” Hotch pulled her back on his lap and kissed her hard. “Yes, yes, yes. Damn you turn me on.”

 

“Mmm, Hotch.”

 

“The way you smell drives me crazy, baby.”

 

His nose nuzzled her breasts, inhaling the scent of her skin. Hotch quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He needed their skin to touch…it was always explosive when their skin touched. They both moaned at the contact.

 

“Ohhh…” Emily threw her head back.

 

“Oh baby,” Hotch unbuttoned her jeans. “The taste of your lips, the taste of your skin,” he tried to catch his breath. “I need you right now.”

 

“So take me; I want you in me.”

 

Hotch growled, finding it hard to control himself. He pushed Emily back on the couch and covered her body with his own. He stroked her breasts, unsnapping her bra from the front. His mouth was warm on her skin; Emily arched her back when he finally tasted her nipples. Hotch liked to bite and today was no different. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning his name as he played with her nipple ring between his teeth. He moaned incoherently against her skin as they both struggled to get each other out of their pants. Emily bit her lip when Hotch moved kisses up her chest and across her throat. He finally got his pants off, pushed off his boxer shorts and moved Emily’s thighs apart.

 

“I have to be dreaming,” he murmured. “Tell me you want me, Emily.”

 

“I want you so much.” She caressed his face. “I want you so deep that I’m still recovering on Monday.”

 

Hotch groaned as he pushed inside of her. Emily gripped his hips, relishing in his hungry kisses while he thrust in and out of her. He pushed her thighs further apart and moved deeper. He loved the way her body moved when he made love to her. He loved the way her breasts moved, the way her mouth moved though she lost the words for the time being. He loved making her speechless. If only she knew how much she turned him on. Just watching her move; watching her move with him. Emily whimpered and moaned, rocking against him.

 

“Oh God, so good,” Hotch moaned. “So damn good, oh Emily, oh baby.” His eager fingers moved down to stroke her clit. The way it pulsed made him quiver. “Tell me how good I make you feel. Do you know how you make me feel?”

 

“Hotch!” she gasped. “Oh God, the world stops spinning when you touch me…don’t stop.” she moaned, arching her body and bucking her hips. “Fuck, oh fuck.”

 

“I want to feel you come,” he whispered in her ear before sucking her earlobe. “I've been thinking…I can't stop thinking about it…”

 

Emily cried out, grabbing him closer as she felt herself falling. Oh dear God, it was also so incredible with him. It had never been like this with anyone, Emily didn’t think it could ever be. The first couple of times she figured Hotch was just showing off, putting his best foot forward as men tend to do, but never once had his intensity diminished.

 

“Aaron! Oh God, I'm so close…oh God.” Her body quivered as she fell over the edge into the darkness.

 

Hotch lurched forward, the sound coming from his diaphragm a combination of pleasure and pain. He filled her and moaned as every ounce of his energy left him and entered Emily.

 

“Hotch…” Emily was breathless as her body collapsed against the arm of the couch.

 

He smiled, covering her face in soft kisses.

 

“You are so damn beautiful when you are flushed and happy. Knowing I made you that way, I don’t have the words.”

 

He didn’t need words and the way Emily stroked his face said all either of them needed to.

 

“I am…” Hotch clammed up, kissing her instead. “Its so much more than this, you know that right? This is amazing but it’s much more.”

 

“I know, and I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Head over heels, Donald O’Connor dancing up walls, very unlike myself much of the time in love with you. Damn, that crash to Earth is not going to be pretty.” He smiled, stroking her hair.

 

“Do you know how hard it is to look at you everyday and not tear off your clothes?” Emily asked, stroking his chest.

 

“I will have you know that you have a free pass to tear my clothes off at will, SSA Prentiss.”

 

“Even in the middle of the bullpen?”

 

“Lets reserve the right to places where doors can be closed.” Hotch replied, laughing.

 

“Your office has a door, and it closes.”

 

“You are coming dangerously close to one of my fantasies.” Hotch covered his mouth. “And I cannot believe I just said that. Why do you make me say these things?”

 

“I am never, ever, forgetting you said it, Aaron Hotchner. Maybe one of these days I’ll wear a skirt…no panties…”

 

“I'm not sure I heard you right,” Hotch hated to pull away from her but he sat up. “I thought I heard the words ‘no panties’ but I couldn’t have. I just couldn’t have.”

 

Emily laughed, pulling him into a kiss.

 

“No repeats.” She said, kissing him again.

 

“Bad girl. I think _The Women_ is playing on TCM tonight. Let’s just stay on this couch with as few clothes as possible.”

 

“That sounds like wine and popcorn to me.” Emily grinned. “Maybe a little hanky panky when it’s over.”

 

“Maybe a lot of hanky panky. I’ll open a bottle and you get the popcorn.”

 

“Sounds good,” she sat up too. “Do I have to get dressed?”

 

“Hmm, I didn’t think about that.” Hotch tapped his chin, his brow furrowing. “Absolutely not. Why mess with perfection? I think Saturday might be my new favorite day of the week.”

 

“We should make this a tradition.” Emily leaned over, grabbing his dress shirt and putting it on. The fantasy of walking around naked was much sexier than the reality. Hotch’s house was actually a bit drafty. She could see herself now trying to explain to Morgan and Reid why she had a cold. She tossed Hotch his boxers.

 

“Your brilliant mind is part of the reason I love you as much as I do.” Hotch stood, held out his hand for hers, and pulled her into his embrace. “Popcorn, wine, and Cukor woman. It’s going to be a perfect night.”

 

Emily kissed his nose and Hotch watched her walk back to the kitchen whistling. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pinched himself. Nope, she was still there. It was real, so real, and so damn right.

 

***

                                                                                           


End file.
